Love hurts
by Karura UI
Summary: Quiero que me digas,¿cuál es el problema? Yo quiero chocolate,tú quieres lechera.Yo busco amoríos y tú me das guerra.Quiero ser tu fuerte y tu confidente. Quiero que me cuides y me entiendas, pero yo quiero chocolate y tu lechera...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, están protegidos bajo derecho de autor de Rumiko Takahashi.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Kagome estaba acostada sobre su rosada cama, cubriéndose el rostro con su almohada, escondiendo las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas como prisioneras furtivas.

-Kagome, hija, la cena esta lista –aviso su madre al otro lado de la puerta a sabiendas que si entraba sería recibida por los sollozos de su adolescente hija.

-no tengo hambre mamá –sollozo la chica, retirando un poco la almohada de su rostro para que su débil voz pudiera llegar hasta las orejas de su madre. –pero gracias por decirme, si me da hambre bajare a cenar, ¿si?

-lo que tú digas cielo –por el eco del pasillo Kagome supo que su madre se alejaba, ya que sus pisadas resonaban por aquellas paredes de madera.

-esto no puede seguir así, debo dejar de llorar por Inuyasha, que él no sepa de mis sentimientos no es asunto… para que me deprima… no lo es –pero incluso desde de decirse aquello comenzó a llorar, volviendo a esconder su rostro bajo su almohada.

Lloro hasta que se quedo dormida, arrullándose por sus propios lamentos.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Su despertador la saco de su pesadilla, donde nuevamente el protagonista era: Inuyasha. Últimamente todos sus sueños tenían que ver con él, bueno, siempre tuvieron que ver con él, pero ahora era diferente, ahora todos sus sueños terminaban con el chico yéndose lejos y ella llorando sin consuelo.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo, se incorporo y estiro todo su cuerpo, lentamente se puso sus pantuflas rosadas, al igual que todo en su habitación, y se dirigió a su baño.

-Dios, que horrible me veo hoy –susurro mientras pasaba una mano por su mejilla izquierda; sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, tenia ojeras debajo de los ojos y en sus mejillas aun se podía percibir un poco de humedad, producto de las lagrimas. –no quiero ir al instituto, pero debo presentar el examen… ojala y hoy sea uno de esos días en los que Inuyasha decide faltar a clases.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-¿Qué hiciste de comer mamá? –pregunto la chica mientras colocaba los platos en la mesa.

-pues pensaba hacer arroz al limón pero ya se me hizo tarde así que… sírvete lo que quieras hija –dijo dulcemente la señora Higurashi.

-hum… de acuerdo –dijo a pesar de que su madre ya no se encontraba en la cocina. –no quiero hacer nada, no tengo hambre realmente…

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-¿Kagome eres tú? –pregunto asombrada Sango al ver el estado de su amiga.

-si Sango, soy yo, ¿Por qué? –Kagome de verdad estaba confundida por aquella pregunta.

-pues… estas más pálida de lo normal, además de que tienes ojeras y estas más delgada.

-hum… estoy a dieta –se le salió sin siquiera pensarlo.

-estas _esquelética_ Kagome, si estas gorda yo estoy obesa –levanto la ceja derecha.

-¿no lo sabías? Padezco bulimia y anorexia –nuevamente, la chica hablaba sin pensarlo.

-no es verdad, padeces loquera aguda. Deja de decir estupideces, sabes tan bien como yo que tu enfermedad real es amor, más específicamente amor a Inuyasha. Afortunadamente para ti, tenemos una cura _¡dile lo que sientes!_

-no gracias, ¿tienes otra cura?

-¡por el amor de Dios Kagome! Sabes que solo quedándote callada no lograras nada, absolutamente nada.

-¿Quién te dijo que quiero lograr algo con él?

-no es necesario que nadie me lo diga, ¡se te puede ver en toda tu cara! Eres un libro abierto para cualquiera y créeme cuando te digo que si a Inuyasha le gustara leer no estarías en esta situación.

-no quiero que Inuyasha me lea nada, no lo necesito. Él es novio de Kikyo ahora además, Koga me ha pedido que sea su novia y no le he dado respuesta todavía.

-estas de broma, ¿verdad?

-n…no, Koga es un buen tipo, es guapo, es fuerte, es muy dulce conmigo y…

-…y no es Inuyasha.

-si, no es Inuyasha, ¿y qué? Inuyasha ya tiene novia… y no soy yo.

-di lo que quieras, haz lo que quieres. Tú amas a Inuyasha y sé que en el fondo él te ama a ti. Ya verás que pronto se olvidara de esa tonta de Kikyo e irá a ti pidiendo perdón de rodillas y tú le dirás que si y lo abrazaras y…

-y luego saldrá el "vivieron felices para siempre", porque lo que me estas contando es el final de una novela. Sango, eso no va a pasar. E estado esperando dos años a que pase, tu sabes que si, y nada. Me le e insinuado directa e indirectamente y él me sigue la corriente en el coqueteo pero en cuanto ve a Kikyo se va…

-eso es porque no te has insinuado muy bien.

-lo único que me falta es encuerármele y no hare eso –negó con el dedo. –si Inuyasha no ha notado nada es porque no le intereso en ese plan. Ya sabes, en plan de novios –se encogió de hombros.

-tú sabes que si le interesas en ese plan, Kagome, tienes que… tienes que luchar por la atención de ese idiota.

-como ya dije: he luchado por dos años, ya me canse. Pediré tregua y me iré a llorar en los brazos de Koga.

-no hablas en serio –insistió Sango, no queriendo que su mejor amiga cometiera una estupidez.

-¿me ves riendo? Adiós Sango.

Como si se tratara de cámara lenta, Sango vio como su amiga se alejaba de ella lentamente.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Kagome lo intentaba, pero no se podía concentrar, pareciera que las preguntas estaban en… no sé japonés. Kagome no entendía nada en ese maldito examen y para empeorar su situación, su compañero de mesa era, ¡eso es, adivinaron! Inuyasha. Ese día, tocaba el examen más importante del año y el maestro de matemáticas había tomado la decisión que cambiar a los alumnos de lugar sería la mejor opción para que estos se concentraran, pero tuvo un pequeño problema de cálculo al situar a Kagome con Inuyasha.

Por más que quería, no podía evitar que sus ojos achocolatados observaran de reojo al chico a su lado. Simplemente era perfecto: sus ojos dorados, sus finos y carnosos labios, la nariz recta, la ceja definida, aquel cabello tan raro pero original, blanco y largo, sus cejas definidas… todo en él era perfecto.

-Kagome –Inuyasha la estaba llamando. – ¿me pasas la diez? –_vaya, que romántico_. Pensó Kagome antes de buscar en su examen la pregunta diez.

Honestamente, la pregunta era la más difícil de todas, lo único que Kagome había entendido era que se trataba de una suma de elementos químicos basándote en la fórmula para crear una clase de medicina contra la gripe o algo así.

-ha… yo… no sé –admitió un poco avergonzada.

-se supone que tú eres la cerebrito, tienes que saber –Inuyasha estaba frustrado y por esa razón se estaba comportando pedante con ella, o eso es lo que a Kagome le gustaba pensar.

-pues si te molestaras en estudiar en vez de salir con la zorra de Kikyo no tendrías estos problemas y no tendrías que recurrir a mí en los exámenes –susurro apretando los dientes, obligándose a no gritar ya que si lo hacia la sacarían del salón y no podría concluir aquel mentado examen. Pero más que eso, se sorprendió de su sinceridad, ella nunca, ni en un millón de años le hubiera dicho a Inuyasha algo como lo que le acabo de decir.

-¿Qué dijiste? –por la expresión en su rostro, Inuyasha si había entendido a la perfección todo lo que Kagome le había dicho. – ¿Qué Kikyo es una zorra? Mira quien fue a hablar.

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta: Kagome levantándose se su asiento, alzando su brazo derecho hasta que su mano impacto contra la mejilla de Inuyasha, provocando que el chico ladeara la cabeza de lo fuerte que resulto el impacto, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban al rededor de ellos.

-señorita Higurashi –intervino el maestro. –se prohíben los golpes e insultos en el aula, hágame el favor de retirarse a la oficina del director.

Kagome estuvo tentada a decir que Inuyasha la había llamado zorra, pero estaba segura que al decir aquello el chico se defendería diciendo que ella había insultado a su novia de la misma manera y eso provocaría que ella terminara diciendo que él le había hablado en medio del examen con las claras intenciones de copiar durante el examen, como consecuencia: los dos terminarían en la oficina del director y honestamente, Kagome prefería pasar aquella tortura sola que al lado de Inuyasha.

-bien –dijo sin despegar su mirada de Inuyasha, que también la fulminaba con aquellos orbes dorados.

Kagome se odio al caer en los encantos del chico incluso en una situación así, pero así era el amor, ahora gracias a ellos reprobaría el año y tendría que quedarse en las clases regulares en verano, no es que ella tuviera planes de salir a algún lado pero… prefería estar en su cama perdiendo el tiempo, que en la escuela estudiando o como ella le decía: perder el tiempo.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-Higurashi –llamo la secretaria. –el director ya puede recibirla.

-hum, gracias –susurro débilmente.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-entonces… ¿Qué paso? –pregunto el director, acomodando su corbata, sin dejar de mirar a Kagome de aquella manera tan… incomoda. –por lo que sé y por lo que he leído en su historial, usted es una estudiante modelo, no entiendo esta clase de comportamiento en usted, Kagome-chan.

-bueno… ¿problemas hormonales? –a pesar de que su tono de voz no era seguro y de que sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, el director dejo pasar de alto aquello y dejo ir a la chica sin poner ni una nota en su expediente.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Kagome sabía que intentar entrar en el aula sería inútil, ya que el maestro seguiría molesto con ella, por esa razón decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse caer en el pasto recién cortado del campus, bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo, esperando a su amiga Sango a que esta terminara su examen. Oh Dios, el día era precioso cuando te sacabas de preocupaciones como esas.

-me conseguiré un esposo rico y así no tendré que trabajar y no tendré que preocuparme por terminar una carrera… solo me preocuparía por el caviar y que la piscina este limpia –susurro antes de estirarse y cerrar los ojos, acomodándose a una posición más cómoda.

-¿Kagome? –la voz de Koga la sacaba de su descanso.

-¿hum? –no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que si lo había tendría que charlar con Koga y no quería charlar con Koga, porque tendría que ser hipócrita y ella no quería ser hipócrita y mucho menos con Koga.

-¿estás bien? –realmente Kagome odiaba cuando Koga le hablaba en ese tono, tan dulce y preocupado, ¿Por qué Inuyasha no podía ser más como Koga? Más lindo y dulce, más caballeroso y galante…

-si Koga, ¿Por qué? –termino por resignarse y abrir los ojos, se tuvo que sentar, recargando su espada contra el tronco del árbol de cerezos para poder hablar con el chico.

-pues… porque estas afuera del salón cuando imagino que deben de estar haciendo examen, el mío será dentro de dos horas –Koga era un año mayor que ella, grados diferentes, horarios diferentes.

-por culpa de Inuyasha me sacaron del salón y me mandaron con el director, pero ya hable con él y no me hará nada –ella no quería involucrar a Koga en sus asuntos, se sentía incomoda con ella misma, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien a quien de verdad le interesara y que no fingiera que le interesa. Pero se sentía mal con ella misma al hablarle a Koga, sentía que lo estaba utilizando.

-menos mal. Inuyasha es un idiota al meterte en problemas, lo bueno es que tu historial académico esta impecable y por esa razón los profesores confían en ti –Koga sonrió amablemente.

-gracias Koga –por alguna razón al decir aquello… su voz parecía estrangulada, como si las palabras se hubiesen atorado por un nudo en la garganta. –Es bueno saber que eres mi amigo de verdad –sonrió tristemente.

-claro que me preocupo por ti, me importas Kagome y mucho –los hermosos ojos azules del moreno brillaron intensamente, provocando un agradable hormigueo en el vientre de Kagome, pero no se comparaba con lo que Inuyasha le hacía sentir.

-c-creo que debes de irte –se maldijo mentalmente cuando su voz tembló. –debes de prepararte para tu examen.

-si, nos vemos después Kag.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Después de que Koga se había ido, Kagome aprovecho la oportunidad de dormir un poco y efectivamente: logro dormir algo, recompensado los días en vela que había vivido las últimas semanas, su piel había recuperado un poco de color y las ojeras ya no eran tan visibles, en resumen: había recuperado _vida_.

El timbre sonó, dando paso al receso y enseguida los alumnos comenzaron a revolotear entre los pasillos y el campus, las mujeres yendo en grupitos al baño para poderse tomar fotos y hacer las necesidades básicas del cuerpo humano. Kagome fácilmente podía reconocer a todos los chicos del instituto pero no lograba ver a sus amigos… bueno, a su amiga Sango.

-¡Kagome! –la voz de Miroku sobresalió entre el murmullo de los estudiantes. – ¡Kagome, por aquí!

Higurashi Kagome si había escuchado aquello, pero prefería ignorarlo, no es que el sujeto que respondía al nombre de Miroku le cayera mal pero… era todo un… hentai. Un maldito pervertido de primera que era capaz de coquetearle a una escoba solo porque esta trajera falda, ese chico no tenia escrúpulos ni moral. Y, sin embargo, era el novio de su mejor amiga, Sango, y también era mejor amigo de su amor platónico no correspondido, Inuyasha. Por esas razones Kagome tenía que resignarse y juntarse con él, pero en sil Miroku no era mal tipo, quitándole lo pervertido… caía bien, era agradable y muy gracioso, siempre lograba que Inuyasha se controlara y dejara de ser idiota, no del todo, pero lo calmaba.

Suspiro sonoramente antes de devolver el saludo a su amigo.

-Miroku –dijo cuando el muchacho llego a su lado. – ¿Cómo has estado?

-¿yo? Pues bien, el examen estuvo mal, creo que lo paso por los pelos. Se te extraño mucho, Kagome.

-¿así? –no lo pudo evitar, ese "¿así?" había sonado cínico ya que Kagome sabia de sobra que nadie a excepción de Sango la extraño de verdad, y ni tanto.

-si, Inuyasha estaba preocupado por que por su culpa fuiste con el director.

-no fue nada, no me pusieron nada –la chica se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-eso es un alivio, porque él temía que lo delataras y ya sabes que una llamada de atención más y queda suspendido –a pesar de que ella ya estaba acostumbrada, ese comentario le dolió, bastante.

-puedes decirle a Inuyasha que no hare nada para que él termine perjudicado –dijo Kagome apretando los dientes y deseando con ganas volver a golpear al chico dueño de los ojos dorados. –ya que el único que lo hundirá es él mismo –susurro Kagome antes de irse bastante molesta, dejando a un Miroku más que confundido.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Kagome se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos desiertos de la escuela, ya que era hora de almuerzo y nadie iba a la biblioteca a comer, por esa razón, Higurashi decidió que si quería paz tenía que ir a aquel lugar. Pero al parecer no fue la única que pensó en esa clase de "paz".

Para su desgracia, Kagome tuvo que enfrentarse a una escena más que incomoda para ella: Inuyasha y Kikyo se estaban besando con mucha pasión en una de las mesas de ahí, arrojando libros para dejar el campo libre para que la zorra de Kikyo se acostara en esta.

-y luego dice que no es zorra –a Kagome se le salió eso de la boca, sin siquiera pensarlo, llamando la atención de los dos.

-oh, pero si es Kagome-chan –si Kagome había sido cínica con Miroku hace rato, Kikyo era la reina de la hipocresía. –no te escuchamos llegar, ¿verdad amor? –acaricio el cabello revuelto de Inuyasha con una mano, mientras que con la otra se acomodaba su _putifalda_. – ¿Cómo has estado, Kag? ¿Cómo te la has pasado?

-no tan bien como tú, al parecer –Kagome sonrió con cinismo y levanto la ceja, un poco divertida.

-¿celos o envidia, querida?

-por surte para ti, ninguna de las dos. Y digo eso porque si yo quiero, puedo coquetearle a Inuyasha y conseguir que sea mi novio en vez de que salga contigo.

-¿eso crees, Kagome-chan?

-¿Qué si lo creo? ¡Estoy absolutamente segura, _querida_!

-mira, Kagome, no quieres meterte conmigo, _créeme_.

-ya conozco todos tus puntos débiles, querida, no tengo miedo de enfrentarme contigo.

-sinceramente pensé que eras una santurrona pero ahora veo que me he equivocado.

-bueno, si me comparas contigo yo soy una monja… perra.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?

-¿no escuchaste? –lo sabía, Kagome sabía que estaba en terreno peligroso y no le importaba, le arrancaría las extensiones de pelo si era necesario. –bueno pues permíteme repetírtelo, _perra_.

Inuyasha casi se muere al ver como Kikyo se lanzaba contra Kagome, sujetándole del pelo antes de derribarla.

-¡Kikyo suelta a Kagome en este…! ¡Por el amor de Dios! Kagome suelta el cabello de Kikyo o sino yo… ¡chicas, dejen de pelear! –intentaba intervenir pero cada vez que intentaba separarlas resultaba rasguñado y esas chicas eran de uñas largas.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Nuevamente se encontraba en la oficina del director, fulminando con la mirada a Kikyo que no dejaba de quejarse y acomodar su cabello revuelto. Se felicito internamente, a pesar de no saber luchar del todo, Kagome logro arrancarle las extensiones de cabello a esa zorra, además de que logro sacarle sangre de los labios y también en una patada le rompió la nariz. Pero ella no había salido intacta, Kikyo había conseguido arañarle la cara y le había roto la blusa además de una patada en el estomago.

-ustedes dos, el director ya puede hablar –dijo la secretaria sin mucho ánimo.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-nuevamente aquí, Higurashi –comento el director negando un par de veces con la cabeza, como si estuviese decepcionado. –me temo que en esta ocasión si tendré que ponerle una nota en su expediente.

-¿sabe qué? No me importa, ponga lo que quiera, ya me harte de esa mierda de escuela.

-Higurashi –dijo sorprendido el señor.

-¿Qué? –grito Kagome, asustando tanto al director como a Kikyo. – ¿Qué no me puedo expresar? En el folleto no venia nada de prohibición de expresión… mejor me voy.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Kagome estaba hecha una furia, fulminaba a quien se le cruzaba en frente. Si seguía a ese ritmo, terminaría corriendo por los pasillos.

-¿Kagome? –la voz reconocidísima de Inuyasha. – ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –pregunto molesto al ver molesta a Kagome, ¿Qué irónico no?

-¿a ti que te importa? ¿Tú que sabes? Déjame decirte que sabes: ¡nada! Eres un maldito machista que se cree lo mejor de lo mejor solo por tener a la zorra de la escuela como novia, déjame decirte que si yo fuera tu, no volvería a besar a Kikyo por temor a que se me pegara una infección en mis labios, ya que Dios sabe donde ha estado esta boca.

-estás hablando de mi novia, Kagome –dijo Inuyasha entre dientes, obligándose a recordad que golpearle a una mujer estaba mal.

-¡no es verdad! ¡Estamos hablando de la zorra numero uno de todo el mundo!

Acto reflejo, Inuyasha levanto la mano con la intención de regresarle la bofetada a la chica pero se detuvo al ver lagrimas salir de los ojos achocolatados de Kagome.

-¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Inuyasha… Kikyo no te ama yo sí –grito antes de salir corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, están protegidos bajo derecho de autor de Rumiko Takahashi.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que Kagome había asistido a clases. No es que estuviese enferma ni nada por el estilo, simplemente que su orgullo no le permitía asistir a clases, ya que se encontraría con el dueño de sus pesadillas y delirios: Inuyasha. Y menos después del papelón que había armado aquel día…

**Flashback**

_-¿Por qué no te das cuenta? Inuyasha… Kikyo no te ama yo sí…_

**End Flashback**

Primero muerta antes que asistir a la escuela y tener que soportar las humillaciones de ese par.

-pensándolo bien, ellos se pertenecen –pensó en voz alta. –ambos son perros y desagradables, no sé porque me moleste en intervenir en su amor.

-¡Kagome, hija, Inuyasha está aquí! ¡Dice que vino a traerte la tarea!

Eso era raro, por no decir imposible, las palabras _Inuyasha_ y _tarea_ no iban juntas, no congeniaban.

-Kagome, hija –ahora la voz de su madre se escuchaba detrás de su puerta, o sea que Inuyasha ya estaba ahí. – ¿no le abrirás a Inuyasha-chan? Él vino hasta aquí para darte la tarea.

Kagome se levanto de su cama y se dirigió a la puerta, solo tenía una oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar.

-¡Inuyasha vete a casa! –grito antes de ponerle el seguro a su puerta para después alejarse un par de pasos, observando las sombras que se reflejaban en el piso. La sombra más grande, o sea Inuyasha, comenzó a alejarse, quizá había captado el mensaje o quizás… – ¡la ventana! –cuando Higurashi cayó en cuenta de que en veces anteriores Inuyasha había subido por detrás hasta llegar a su ventana… ¿Qué le impediría subir esta vez? Reaccionando un poco tarde, Kagome se acerco a su ventana con la noble intención de cerrarla pero una mano impidió que la cerrara por completo. –por el amor de Dios, Inuyasha bájate o te juro que te tumbo –pero a pesar de sus palabras, Kagome se retiro para dejar que el chico se metiera a su cuarto.

-tenía que hacerlo, Kagome mira…

-no, no es necesario que me des explicaciones –se apresuro a decir la chica, desviando la vista del joven enfrente de ella. –yo cometí estupideces… no hay nada que explicar, así que vete, por favor, vete Inuyasha. Mañana hablamos.

-¿Quién me puede asegurar que mañana te veré en la escuela? No has ido en dos semanas –Inuyasha se acerco a Kagome.

-me he sentido mal… ¿no te lo dijo Sango? Estoy… padezco bulimia y anorexia… bueno, principios de bulimia y anorexia.

-eso podría explicar el por qué estas tan pálida y delgada, ¿no has comido bien? –no muy seguro de sus acciones, Inuyasha acerco su mano a la mejilla de Kagome, acariciándola simplemente con la yema de sus dedos, como si temiera que si aplicaba mucha presión la rompería, en esos momentos Kagome se veía muy frágil.

-no me ha dado mucha hambre –sin quererlo realmente, Kagome aparto aquella mano tan grande y cálida de su cara. –No hagas eso –los ojos chocolate de la chica miraron a Inuyasha como si fuese la primera vez.

-lo siento –susurro Inuyasha apartando lentamente su mano. –nos haces falta Kagome, _me_ haces falta.

-tienes a Kikyo –un poco incomoda por el inesperado ambiente romántico, Kagome se alejo de Inuyasha, sentándose sobre su cama. Inuyasha hizo lo mismo que la chica y termino por sentarse a su lado, con la mirada enfrente. –no te entiendo cuando me dices eso, siempre estamos peleando y… y tú y Kikyo se pertenecen, son tal para cual. No sé que pensé cuando intervine en su relación yo…

-¿Por qué lloras? –Inuyasha volvió a extender su mano, con delicadeza retiro una lágrima del rostro de Kagome.

La chica se sobresalto por ese gesto, ella ni siquiera se había percatado de que estaba llorando.

-lo siento, ya te dije que estoy enferma y cuando me enfermo… me pongo más sensible y tengo ojos llorosos –Kagome comenzó a retirarse las lagrimas con el torso de su mano, pero Inuyasha la detuvo. – ¿Qué…? –pregunto sorprendida.

-la única enfermedad que padeces… es desamor –por alguna razón, Inuyasha se estaba comportando lindo con ella pero, dolía.

-yo no padezco eso… no sé de qué me estás hablando –Kagome intento sonreír pero esa mueca en su cara solo consiguió darle un aire más triste. –además te prometo que ya no llorare más, Koga vino hace dos días y me propuso que si quería ser su novia y le dije que sí.

-no te hagas eso Kagome, tú sabes perfectamente que no quieres hacer eso. Sango me ha dicho todo… no quiero perderte.

Los ojos de Kagome estaban escondidos detrás de su flequillo.

-honestamente Inuyasha… no puedes perderme porque… porque nunca me tuviste –su voz sonaba estrangulada pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que alejar a Inuyasha de ella antes de dañarse más a sí misma. –por favor, vete.

Inuyasha se incorporo en silencio y se dirigió a la puerta, observo una última vez a Kagome y después desapareció.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel incidente, Kagome había vuelto a las clases y su reputación como estudiante modelo cambio radicalmente después de gritarle al director aquel día donde se peleo con Kikyo, y no solo con el director, ahora todo mundo se comportaba diferente con ella, como si le tuviesen miedo, en especial los maestros.

-muy bien clase, me complace informar que solo cinco personas reprobaron el examen más la señorita Higurashi que no presento examen, en resumen: la mayoría lo aprobó con calificaciones aceptables. Ahora pueden irse.

Todos hicieron murmullos de felicidad y más de uno volteo a ver a Kagome que seguía con la vista perdida en la ventana al lado de ella.

-Kag, de seguro hubieras sido la primera si hubieras presentado el examen –dijo Sango en un claro intento de darle ánimos a su amiga, pero ciertamente, Kagome estaba ignorando a todo y a todos.

-¿hum? ¿Dijiste algo Sango? Perdón, es que estaba perdida en mi mundo.

-se nota –dijo Sango un poco molesta. –Kagome, no debes dejar que todo esto te afecte.

-¿de qué hablas?

-hablo de que…-

-¡Kagome! –ambas chicas centraron su atención en la puerta del salón. Koga estaba recargado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. – ¿vamos a comer juntos?

-si. Adiós Sango, nos vemos después –Kagome pasó de largo a su amiga.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto amablemente Koga, mientras rodeaba los hombros de Kagome con su brazo derecho.

-hum… bien, públicamente humillada pero bien –Kagome se sentía un tanto incomoda con aquel abrazo, en el fondo sentía que estaba utilizando a Koga para sacarse del corazón a Inuyasha.

-no entiendo, ¿públicamente? ¿Qué paso? –Koga frunció las cejas.

-pues… mis maestros creen que deben de darme… un "castigo". El maestro de matemáticas dijo algo sobre los resultados del examen y después dijo que nada más cinco personas reprobaron pero a mí me menciono como caso especial –Kagome rodo los ojos fastidiada.

-vaya, que mal plan –Koga sonrió coquetamente.

-si… ¿y qué me cuentas?

-pues… fui el primero en mi clase en los resultados del examen –dijo restándole importancia.

-¿bromeas? ¡Eso es sorprendente Koga! No puedo creer que lo digas así como así, estoy muy contenta –y era verdad, Kagome creía fervientemente que un chico tan lindo como Koga merecía lo mejor del mundo.

-gracias Kagome. La verdad es que estaba un poco… ansioso, no estudie mucho la noche antes del examen y pues quiero conseguir una beca para una universidad que esta al norte de la ciudad y… con mis calificaciones actuales no la conseguiré, así que debo esforzarme más.

-pero seguramente te darán la beca, eres muy inteligente además, eres el capitán de futbol y estas en el club de atletismo… cualquier universidad se moriría por tenerte.

-qué lindo de tu parte alagarme de ese modo aunque no me lo merezca.

-claro que te lo mereces, tienes todo lo que se necesita para ser feliz Koga.

-no tengo todo –Koga miro intensamente a Kagome.

-¿q-que te falta?

-tú.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

-¡hey Kag, no pensé que te vería por aquí! –saludo Sango al ver a su amiga sentada en una mesa, afuera de la tienda de helados que se ubicaba en la plaza principal.

-aquí estoy –dijo simplemente Higurashi, sin mucho ánimo en su voz.

-bueno, mi pregunta es: ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-pensé que te gustaría pasar un rato juntas, si te incomodo me voy –ya se estaba parando cuando la mano de Sango la detuvo.

-a lo que me refiero es que… pensé que estarías con Koga.

-ah… termine con él.

-¡¿Por qué?

-porque Koga es un buen chico y no quiero dañarlo. Me di cuenta de eso hoy, cuando hable con él. Él se me sincero y yo le dije que lo nuestro no puede ser.

-eres una maldita bipolar.

-gracias.

-¿y cuál es el plan?

-¿plan?

-¿Qué pasa con Inuyasha? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te comerás ese helado? –señalo el cono de chocolate que estaba justo en medio de ellas dos.

-trágatelo.

-¡gracias! –Sango cogió el cono con más ánimos de los necesarios. –hum…. Volviendo a lo de Inuyasha, ¿Qué harás?

-hum, nada.

-¿dejaras que se quede con Miss Zorra?

-¿Por qué no? No ves que se pertenecen…

-Kag.

-Kag nada. No pienso intervenir en su relación amorosa, si ellos quieren casarse no me voy a meter, además tú ya has hecho mucho por mí.

-no… te entiendo –dijo lentamente, sintiendo que un paso en falso y seria tragada por Kagome.

-le dijiste a Inuyasha que me gusta desde hace dos años.

-yo no…

-no es una pregunta, es una afirmación. Él me lo dijo la vez que fue a mi casa.

-¿él fue a tu casa?

-no me… quieras cambiar de tema, ¡le dijiste a Inuyasha que me gusta desde hacía muchos años! ¿Dónde demonios quedo la promesa de muerte?

-Kagome tienes que calmarte.

-¡calmarme y una mierda! Traicionaste mi confianza Sango.

-¡lo hice porque tu no hacías nada!

-¿Quién te dio permiso para meterte en mi vida amorosa?

-soy tu amiga y yo…

-¡yo nunca me metí en tu vida amorosa con Miroku!

-Kagome…

-¡déjame en paz! Solo falta que le hayas dicho algo sobre el poema que escribí

-Kagome…

-¡¿Qué?

-¿Qué poema? –la voz de Inuyasha detrás de ellas provoco que el corazón de Kagome diera un vuelco. – ¿me escribiste un poema, Kagome?

-yo… yo no…

-escuche perfectamente que decías que escribiste un poema para mí.

-…y la boca te apesta a muerto.

-¿Qué? –pregunto realmente confundido por la actitud de la chica.

-dije que es mentira.

-Kagome, ¿estás consciente de que estas siendo ridículamente infantil?

-¿estás consciente de que no me importa? Adiós –le arrebato el cono de chocolate a Sango y después se fue dramáticamente.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

Kagome estaba tumbada sobre su cama, observando las manchas de humedad del techo de su habitación. Estaba reflexionando todo los acontecimientos del día: la relación fallida con Koga, el pleito con Sango, Inuyasha…

-estoy considerando cambiarme el nombre y mudarme a un pueblo –pensó en voz alta.

-no sobrevivirías ni el día –la voz de Inuyasha desde la ventana provoco que Kagome diera el grito de su vida. – ¡Dios, que pulmones! –dijo Inuyasha tallándose la oreja. –un día de estos vas a dejarme sordo Kagome.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –Kagome lo apunto acusadoramente.

-vine a hablar contigo, obviamente –dijo Inuyasha como si fuese lo más simple del mundo. –pero veo que no estás…

-¿Qué? –Kagome se examino y su color adquirió el rojo escarlata. Como ya era noche Kagome había decidido que esa noche dormiría en bóxers para mujeres muy pequeños y una blusa top blanca de tirantes. –salte de aquí Inuyasha.

-no hasta que me muestres ese poema.

-esto es ridículo.

Inuyasha no se movió de su lugar.

-bien –Kagome se dirigió a su cajón y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles que ahí había. –aquí esta. No esperes gran cosa… nunca fui buena escribiendo poesía.

-quiero que lo leas tú.

-¿Por qué? –se apresuro a decir, realmente incomoda por cómo se estaban tornando las cosas.

-pienso que sería más romántico que tú me lo leyeras –Inuyasha se sentó en medio de la cama, se cruzo de brazos y espero hasta que Kagome decidiera comenzar.

-si lo hago –suspiro. – ¿prometes irte y dejarme en paz? –Inuyasha no dijo nada pero por su expresión Kagome quedo más o menos conforme.

_Quiero que me digas ¿Cuál es el problema?_

_Yo quiero chocolate, tú quieres lechera._

_Yo busco amoríos y tú me das guerra._

_Yo quiero que sepas lo que siento por ti_

_Tú te vas y me dejas._

_Yo quiero gritarle a los cuatro vientos que te amo_

_Tú oyes música y me dejas._

_Quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada_

_Que daría mi vida por ti, oh mi dulce Inuyasha._

_No te vayas, quédate, háblame con amor_

_No con pena y rencor._

_Yo quiero que me veas como una mujer,_

_No solo como una amiga._

_¡Date cuenta de que existo!_

_No me uses de capricho._

_Yo quiero que tú sepas… que he llorado por tus locuras_

_Yo quiero decirte que te amo y que estoy aquí_

_No como Kikyo que se va cuando te quejas_

_Quiero que comprendas que soy yo, soy tu amiga_

_Kagome quien te mima, te ama y te cuida._

_Quiero que me veas… como la mujer de tu vida._

_Quiero ser tu fuerte y tu confidente_

_Quiero que me cuides y me entiendas_

_Que me pongas en tus fronteras_

_Que me escuches y caviles_

_Pero yo quiero chocolate y tú quieres lechera._

Kagome se quedo callada, esperando la reacción de Inuyasha, pero pasaban los segundos y nada. El chico ni se movía.

-bueno, tenemos un problema aquí –dijo por fin el chico de los ojos dorados.

-¿aparte de mi falta de talento en la poesía? –intento bromear Kagome para relajar el ambiente, el aire se estaba haciendo escaso en la habitación.

-si… tenemos que conseguirte clases de poesía –coincidió Inuyasha, sonriendo coquetamente. –pero yo no me refería a eso exactamente.

-¿a no?

-no –Inuyasha se había acercado a Kagome lentamente, provocando que ella retrocediera hasta que su espalda se topo contra una de las paredes de su habitación. –Quizá te pueda a ayudar con lo del poema –susurro muy cercas del oído de la chica, provocándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto sin voz.

Inuyasha miro a Kagome para después acercase hasta que su nariz rozo la de la chica. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza, regalándole dulces caricias a la nariz contraria.

-quiero besarte… y de verdad espero que me correspondas el beso –susurro tan bajito, su aliento rozo los carnosos y rosados labios de la chica.

Kagome entrecerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por aquella voz tan grave y sensual.

El beso comenzó con caricias, leves caricias, Inuyasha simplemente oprimía sus labios contra los contrarios, ladeando la cabeza para poder tener más contacto. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que el chico decidió que era hora de avanzar, con algo de pena y duda con la punta de su lengua recorrió el labio inferior de Kagome, para después atraparlo entre los suyos y tirar de él con suavidad, provocando un sinfín de emociones y sensaciones en Higurashi.

Pasaron los minutos y ambos decidieron cortar el beso.

-Kagome… creo que prefiero tomar chocolate.

(¯`·._)(¯`·._)

_(N/A: el poema es mío, lo saque de mi retorcida imaginación, si lo sé, lo mío no es la poesía xD. En fin espero que les haya gustado este pequeño fic de Inuyasha de solo dos capítulos. Gracias por leer)_

_PD: si, cuando Inuyasha dice "prefiero tomar chocolate" se refiere al contexto que venía en el poema xD_


End file.
